With the development of Virtual Reality (VR) technologies, products, for example, VR video glasses, have emerged in the market. The applications of the VR video glasses are becoming more and more widespread. However, the video glasses generally have a large size and a heavier weight than ordinary glasses, and thus cannot be worn on a user's head via a conventional spectacle frame.
Various headbands for video glasses (e.g., VR video glasses) currently available in the market are generally divided into soft headband and hard headband according to a manner that the headbands are worn. One of the mostly common manners that the soft headband is worn uses an elastic band having a Velcro. The soft headband is made of soft material, and thus causes the headbands to be fitted better. However, the soft headband needs to be tightly attached to the head when being worn, such that the user has an uncomfortable experience after wearing a long time. Furthermore, the soft headband is easy to fall off. The hard headband provides more interior space to add more features. For example, an antenna is arranged inside the headband and communicationally coupled to the video glasses, a battery and a charging board are arranged inside the headband to allow the headband to be charged independently, or the like. However, components are generally arranged inside the video glasses of a video glasses headset, such that a space requirement of the video glasses is high. Moreover, a weight of the video glasses headset is concentrated on the video glasses. A center of gravity of the video glasses headset is located at front when being worn, and long-term wearing causes a great load on the user's cervical vertebra, thereby causing a very uncomfortable experience for the user.